Us, Florida, & the Cullen boys
by twibellaTionna5
Summary: Bella, Rose, and Alice are 3 best friends who decide to go and live life the way they want to and not how people tell them too. So they move to Florida in search of fun and excitement, but what happens when they meet the Cullen boys instead?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving day

**Bella POV**

Today my next door neighbors aka my best friends and I are buying a house in Florida together. Alice and Rose are my best friends and have been since I moved to Seattle when I was 4.

We finished college and are now 21 years old. We've decided to live life to the fullest and just let life take us on an adventure. Our families are rich and are best friends as well, that's kind of how we met. We are all an only child but we have each other.

My mother told us the house and plane tickets are our graduation presents. They gave us our own black American Express Centurion Card and told us dont spend it all in one day, looking straight at Alice. She just smiled innocently.

We figured we'd have a job soon so

we were all set and ready to move to Florida. "Come on Bella! We'll miss the plane!" Rose yelled, stuffing her stuff in the moving truck. Rose has long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She could be mistaken for a model, she has a body to die for. She's the tallest of our group being 5'6.

I quickly put my bags and my boxes in the moving truck and we put 2 of our suitcases in my car. Our parents told us we didn't need to bring all of our stuff since the house was already furnished.

We decided to take my car and have my mom get it from the airport and have my other car be dropped off to our new house with Rose's and Alice's. We're taking my red Acura to the airport but having my blue Bugatti veyron, Rose's red Mercedes sls amg, and Alice's yellow Porsche s 2014 dropped off to our house by our other moving truck.

I was the average one in our group. With plain mahogany hair, and brown eyes and curves but not anywhere near Rose. My height was 5'3 and my weight was average also. Dont get me wrong, I'm pretty but nothing like Rose and never get a second glance.

We piled into my Acura and put our suitcase in the trunk and in the back. Since Alice was the smallest she sat in the back while I drove and Rose sat in the front. Alice was pixie like but is super pretty. She has spiky black hair and is about 4'6. She is the fashion queen of our group and super hyper all the time.

We spent our car ride singing and just talking. We arrived at the airport 6 minutes before we had to board the plane. I bought the 3 doughnut, Rose bought the cookies and Alice bought the coffee and coffee cake. We brought 1 suitcase on as carry on and put the rest in check in.

We rode in first class and sat together and talked. Rose was beside me and Alice was behind us. She put her purse beside her so no one would sit there.

We landed about 6 and a-half hours later. We rented a black Camry and drove to our new house in Miami. We haven't seen the house yet because Renee (my mom) and Lilith (Rose's mom) had flew out here to decorate the house. They are obsessed with decorating and furnishing anything.

We pulled up to the address they gave us and gasped. It was so pretty, it was white with red windows and door. It was 2 stories and had 3 bedrooms and 3 guest rooms. It had a bathroom for each bed/guest room. the living room was an ivory color with 2 love seats on either side of the tan couch.

The kitchen was beige with equipment to put a chefs kitchen to shame. Once upstairs we automatically knew which rooms were ours. My room was light blue with a king size bed. It also had a deep blue comforter and white fluffy pillows. The floor was light blue and my bathroom was too.

Alice's room was hot pink with a king size bed also. It was a warm pink and white flowered bedspread with light pink pillows. Her floor was warm pink and her bathroom was light pink.

Rose's room was red with a king size bed too. It had a deep red comforter with white pillows also. Her floor was light red and so was her bathroom. The guest rooms were white and ivory with beige carpet, and there rooms matched there bathrooms.

We settled in our new house and unpacked. Our day was filled with music and unpacking. We finished unpacking around 1 and headed to bed. I took a quick shower and threw my tired body on the soft, heavenly bed and fell asleep quickly.

_This was going to be a fun year._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Exploring

**Bella POV**

"BELLA!" The voice of the annoying little pixie yelled as I felt the bed shaking. "Ughhhh! GET OUT!" I yelled turning my face into the pillow. "No! Get up!" Alice yelled, attempting to pull me out if bed. "Oh my gosh! Your the worst best friend ever! How do you expect me to be all happy today if I don't get my sleep?" I asked as she kept trying to pull me.

"I'm not the worst best friend ever, and you have to get up because we are going to explore Florida today so get up Now!" She said sternly. "You are NOT my mother." I grumbled but getting up anyway. "Ugh, always ruining my wonderful dreams with your annoying ways. Get up Bella, we're exploring Florida. Well what if Florida doesn't want you to explore it, huh? Huh?!" I grumbled, making my way to the bathroom.

I heard laughter and I turned to see Rose laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world. "Yea, laugh it up but don't come crying to me when your hair dryer brakes on accident!" I said glaring at her. We already know I'm not a morning person. I turned back around and went into the shower. I let the warm water relax my tensed muscles. I grabbed the white fluffy robe and made my way to my room.

I saw a blue bathing suit and a blue sundress lying on the bed for me to wear. I put the bathing suit on, then put my dress on next. I grabbed my royal blue flats and walked downstairs. "Oh, look grumpy Bella is here." Alice giggled out. I smiled apologetically to her. "I'm Sorry Alice, you know how I am in the morning." I said sincerely.

She nodded and laughed. I joined in and grabbed the keys. "Did the cars come yet or is it another rented car day today?" I asked. "The cars came. Rose will drive the rented car back and we'll follow her and then we'll head out to explore the wonderful Miami, Florida!" She squealed the last part out.

I giggled and agreed. We took my Bugatti since it was the fastest and Rose drove the Camry. She dropped off the car and we were on our way.

We visited everywhere! We went to the Dolphin mall, Venetian pool, and Zoo Miami. By the time we were finished with those things it was dark and time to eat dinner. We ate at Soho Asian Bar & Grill and it was delicious!

We quickly went to buy movies and we each picked out 5. We got home and I set up the blankets and pillows, Rose set up the movie and moved the coffee table to the side, and Alice made the popcorn and brought the candy out on platters. We decided to watch the scary movies first: The grudge, The conjuring, and paranormal activity 4. We then decided to watch Lucy, Just my luck, then Heaven Is Real.

We huddled together against the couch on top of the blankets. We quickly grabbed a quilt and set it on top of us.

Let the movie marathon begin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Just My Luck went off we all fell asleep. I woke up a half-hour later and cut the TV off and went back to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up at 6, happy that no one else did. I took a shower and went back downstairs to make breakfast. Today was Saturday, our relaxing day. So I made Bacon, eggs, waffles, and bagels. I set the orange juice on the table and went to wake the girls.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey! Time to get up!" I said pulling the quilt off and shaking them. They got up and went to freshen up after I yelled for them to hurry before the food gets cold.

We all sat down and started eating.

"How did you wake up before we did?" Alice asked

"I don't know." I said, shrugging.

"We should go to the beach, or the pool again!" Rose suggested and we agreed to go to the beach. Alice went to pick out our clothes and I told her I'd just wear shorts and a T-shirt but she can choose which.

She laughed and ran off upstairs. "Well it was worth a try." I mumbled. Rose cleaned the table as she laughed and I packed the beach bag with the volleyball, towels, Rose's and Alice's magazines, and my book, Wuthering Heights.

After we finished, me and Rose went upstairs to see what Alice had laid out for us. Oh goody! Note the sarcasm. I walked to my bed and saw she actually listened to my request. Yay! It was a white bathing suit and a white pair of shorts with a black spaghetti strap. I got dressed and put on my white flip-flops.

I walked out of my room and saw what Alice and Rose were wearing. Alice was wearing a yellow bathing suit and orange sundress and had on orange sandals. Rose had a light blue bathing suit on with a pair of black shorts and black flip flops.

I grabbed the beach bag and we all headed to Rose's Mercedes. It didn't take long to arrive at the beach. We hopped out of the car and took out the lounge chairs and found a nice spot to tan at. We set the lounge chairs down and just enjoyed the sun. We eventually got bored and decided to play volleyball.

"We can't be on teams because that's unfair, so every woman for herself?" Alice asked looking at us. I shrugged but Rose glared.

"No! You have to have teams if your playing volleyball!" She whined and I giggled.

"We could play, if you want." A velvet voice said and we all turned to face the most sexiest boys I have ever seen. The one who had spoken had emerald green eyes, bronze colored hair, and was wearing green swim trunks making his eyes pop out and good god he has a six pack! He was lean, tall, and gorgeous.

A boy behind him had deep blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He had red swim trunks on and nothing more either, showing off his 4 pack. The last one was huge and if he wasn't smiling, showing his deep dimples he would have been intimidating. He had on blue swim trunks and nothing more, showing off his 8 pack. He had brown eyes and dark brown, curly hair.

I noticed me and the girls were still staring and leaving their question unanswered. "Yea, you guys can play. But guys against girls. Starts in 5!" I said to them and turned back towards the girls. We huddled together and talked strategy.

"Alice your on the left, I'll be on the right and Rose your in the middle. Ok, since that's out of the way did you see that boys 6 pack?! I almost passed out!" I said fanning myself, but making it look like I was just hot and looked bored.

They giggled and shook their heads. We walked back to the net and waited for the boys to end their huddle.

"Um, Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier. I'm Edward and these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper." The bronze haired boy said, pointing. He pointed to the blue eyed boy when he said Jasper and to the huge one when he said Emmett.

"It's ok because we forgot too. I'm Bella and these are my best friends Alice and Rosalie." I said pointing as well. We all said a brief hi and shook hands. I felt a spark, tingly feeling when I touched Edwards hand but just shrugged it off.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this game started!" I yelled running to our side of the net. They laughed at my enthusiasm and I giggled.

"First one to 15 wins and the looser pays for lunch!" I yelled smiling. We agreed and the games began.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Eeeeeee!" **Alice**

"Yay!" **Rose**

"Yesssssss!" **Me**

"No need to rub it in." Edward said smirking. I think my knee's just got a little wobbly.

I giggled,"We have to rub it in, it's the joys of winning!" I whined with a slight smile. They laughed and shook their heads.

"I'm not hungry yet so we could just hang out on the beach." I suggested. We agreed and sat in a circle. We decided we needed to get to know each other so we stated things about us going around in a circle.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but call me Bella and I'm 21 years old. My parents are Renee and Charlie Swan. I was born in Phoenix, Arizona and moved to Seattle when I was 4. My parents live in Seattle and are best friends with Rose's and Alice's parents. My birthday is September 25th and I'm the middle aged one in our group. I'm an only child in blood but Rose and Alice are like my sisters. I graduated with an acting and literature degree in college and I moved down here in seek of fun and to just live life. I also want to be an author." I said and it moved to Alice.

"Hello, I'm Mary Alice Brandon but you may call me Alice and I am also 21 years old. My parents are Lacey and James Brandon and they also live in Seattle which is where I'm from. My birthday is December 13th and I'm the youngest of our group. Like Bella I'm an only child but Bella and Rose are my sisters. I graduated from college with a degree in design and fashion and I moved down here to find excitement! I also want to be a fashion designer." She said and looked to Rose, signaling her turn.

"I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale and I'm also 21. My nickname is Rose and my birthday is March 15th, which is in 2 months, I am also the oldest of our group. My parents are Lilith and Walter Hale and I'm an only child. My sisters (not by blood) and best friends are Bella and Alice and we met when we were 4 and our parents were and still are best friends and thats how we met. I was born in Chicago but moved to Seattle when I was 3. I met Alice when I moved and when we were 4 we met Bella. I have a college degree in mechanical work and I moved down here for fun and to live my life the way I want to live it. I also want to own my own shop/garage." She said smiling and turned to Jasper signaling him it was his turn.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock Cullen, I'm 22. I'm the middle aged one in our group. My birthday is August 27th and I was born in Chicago but moved to Phoenix, Arizona when I was a couple of months. I left Arizona and moved to Forks, Washington when Edward was born, and I was 1. I have 2 brothers, Edward and Emmett. My parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen and they live in Forks, Washington. I have a bachelor's degree in history and teaching and I want to be a high school history teacher. I moved here for some action, Forks is boring!" He said smirking. Next was Emmett's turn.

"Hola, Soy Emmett and I'm 23 years old. I also have a degree in mechanical stuff and BME. I also want to own a shop...garage...whatever. My birthday is June 12th and I was born in Chicago then moved to Phoenix then Forks. I'm the oldest of the bunch and my parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen and they live in Forks. I moved down here for the girls!" He boomed, then laughed a very loud noise. We laughed too and waited for Edward to start.

"I'm Edward and I'm 21. I'm the youngest of the group but taller, and My parents are also Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I was born and raised in Forks and I have a BM and BME degree. I want to be a music teacher and I love my hair! I moved here because Emmett and Jasper insisted and Forks is very boring." He said with that knee wobbly grin.

We all just sat on the beach talking and they all peeled off one by one. First Rose and Emmett, then Alice and Jasper, leaving me with Edward. I really didnt know what to say so I started reading _Wuthering Heights._

"Do you think they'll hit it off now or later?" Edward asked breaking the tension. I giggled, "I don't know. Rose is hard to hit it off with and Alice always studies her guys before dating, so I'm not sure when they'll get together." I told him. He chuckled, a bell like sound mixing with his velvet voice making it Oh so hot.

"What?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side. "Nothing. So you like tragedies?" He asked, shooting a pointing look at my book. I laughed, "I guess, but I think Romeo and Juliet are the best!" I said smiling. He shook his head, "I despise Romeo, he makes mistake, after mistake, after mistake. Killing Juliet's cousin wasn't that smart." he said.

"Whatever, you just have a problem with the classics." I said, slightly offended. He just laughed, "I don't, I actually love Debussy, and that's a classic." He said with that crooked grin. "I do too. I actually love Claire De Lune." I said still reading. "Me too. So when did you move here?" He asked. "Thursday. What about you?" I asked, saving my page and closing my book.

"We moved here last week, Monday. We haven't really had time to go on an adventure yet. We had to get my mom to fly out here to furnish our house because she is crazy for that kind of stuff and then we were looking for jobs, so we haven't had time to." He explained.

Ding, light bulb.

"You guys could join us. We started yesterday but we still have more to see." I said. "Yea, sounds like fun. When do you wanna start?" he asked. "We could meet at 7 a.m. Rose will hate it but it's ok. So let's meet at Starbucks and start at 7:30 or 8 am." I suggested. "Yeah, sounds good." He replied with a smile.

We talked about what we did before we moved here, and other little things. I felt so calm talking to him, and like I've known him forever. I feel like I can tell him anything even though we've only met today.

_I can't wait till tomorrow! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Our Adventure

**Bella P.O.V **

After we explained our idea to the group, we exchanged numbers and left the beach. Let the boy talk begin.

"Jasper is the one. I know I only met him today but...maybe I should wait. Maybe I decided too quick. I don't think—"

"Alice, if you think he's the one then he's most likely the one. When have you ever been wrong? And even if anyone did think it was too soon, follow your heart and it will guide you." I told her, smiling.

"Thanks Bells." She said returning my smile

"I think Emmett is the one." Rose blurted out, after a few minutes of silence settled in. "I think he's the one for you too. You should have seen how you look at each other, It's disgusting." I teased. She giggled.

"Oh my gosh, did Rose just giggle?!" I said, feigning shock. Rose never giggles! "Shut up." She said giggling again. Oh lord, what are these boys doing to us?

The rest of the ride was full of singing and laughing. We arrived home at 5 and I decided to make lasagna. I took out the ingredients and started working my magic.

I popped it into the oven, set the timer then went to watch TV. Rose was looking at a car magazine and Alice was watching a fashion show.

I just watched the fashion show with Alice and waited for the food to get done. When the fashion show went off the timer went off as well. I took out the lasagna and made our plates as Alice set the table and Rose got our drinks.

Dinner was filled with compliments and satisfied moans. We decided to watch Heaven Is Real since we didn't get to watch it the day before. We set up the blankets and got the quilt. Rose put on the movie as Alice got the candy.

We fell asleep on our palette, under the quilt. And I dreamt of the green eyed god we met today.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"OK...aaahhhh...STOP!" I yelled as Alice and Rose tickled me, shamelessly. "Ok I'm up!" I said getting up when they finally stopped their assault. I checked the clock to see if we were going to be late, it read 6:28. I took a shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I got out and put on my robe.

I put on a pair of black jean-shorts and a blue v-neck shirt. I put on my blue Sperry's and had my hair down letting it air dry, I put on a blue head band and made my way down stairs. I checked the time again and saw it was only 6:45.

Starbucks was a 11 minute drive so we needed to leave now. "Come on girls, we need to go!" I said grabbing Rose's keys.

I grabbed my phone and called my mom. "Hey mom. Could you send my Acura down here?" I asked her. "Sure sweety. Is the Bugatti an attraction magnet?" She teased. "Yes." I sighed. "But I have to go, me and the girls are meeting some friends." I said, not wanting to go into detail.

"I know it's some boys, so be safe, careful, and I expect to hear some details." She said. "K, love you talk to you later." I said. "Alright love you too. Bye." She said and hung up. I put my phone in my back pocket and yelled for the girls to come on.

We grabbed our wallets and went to the Mercedes.

We arrived at Starbucks at 7 o'clock on the dot! We walked in and ordered. "One caffè mocha, one cinnamon dolce latte and one iced white chocolate mocha with 2 coffee cakes and 1 iced lemon pound cake please." I said as Rose and Alice went to sit with the boys. I paid and pointed to the table where Rose, Alice and the boys were sitting and told her to bring it there. I heard her mumbling something but didn't care to hear what.

I went to the table and sat between Emmett and Rose. Our stuff arrived a few minutes later and noticed the boys didn't have anything. "Did you guys order already?" I asked, my head to the side. "Yes, you guys took a while." Jasper said, smirking.

"We did not. We arrived precisely at 7 o'clock!" I said offended. I am never late! "We arrived here at 6:45, so we had a while." Edward said.

"Whatever." I mumbled, eating a piece of my cake. "I was thinking we should go to Islands Of Adventure!" I squealed. They agreed and I couldn't wait much longer.

I stuffed the cake in my mouth and told Rose and Alice to hurry up. They finished the cake and I yelled at them. "You can take the damn coffee with us now let's go!" I yelled at them making people stare. They laughed and picked up their coffee way too slow for my liking. I yanked their arm and pulled out of the store.

"Let's go people!" I yelled as they walked Oh so slowly to their cars.

"You know what, I'll take Rose's car and you guys can take Emmett's Jeep. I'll meet y'all there." I said running to the Mercedes. "No!" Rose yelled, running behind me with Alice right behind her. I laughed and hopped into the car. "ISLANDS OF ADVENTURE HERE WE COME!" I yelled and they laughed at my enthusiasm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"If you drive any slower, my grandma would have passed you by now!" I yelled at Rose who was putting on make up and driving.

"Oh my gosh! Hurry up!" I yelled. We've been driving to Orlando for about 3 hours and I could see Islands Of Adventure now.

"Beauty takes time." She told me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, we know your pretty Rose now can you just drive the damn car?!" I yelled getting impatient.

She finally finished with her make up and drove, really drove, to Islands of Adventure. "Yayyyyy!" I screamed as we parked. I rushed out the door and waited at the gate for everyone to catch up.

I waited about 1 minute or so until I got impatient. "Hurry up!" I yelled at them. They laughed at me and I glared, making them sprint to me. I bounced in place and waited to buy our tickets.

"You will not!" I yelled at Edward who was buying my ticket. "I will and there's nothing you can do about it." He said smugly. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

I forgot why I was mad as we walked inside the theme park, and I started planning. "To The Incredible Hulk!" I said running to the ride.

"That was awesome!" Emmett boomed. "It was so fun!" Alice said. "I know, I'm great at picking rides. Thank you." I said flinging my hair. Everyone laughed and followed me to Harry Potter And The Forbidden Journey.

"Oh my gosh that was so cool. We have to go back on before we leave!" Rose said nodding. We agreed but decided to go on other rides before going on that one again. "Let's go on dueling dragons!" Alice squealed, bouncing up and down.

We all nodded our agreements. "ok Alice, lead the way." I told her, putting the imaginary leading hat on her head. She giggled and led the way towards the ride.

"Oh my gosh! That was awesome!" I said. "You've said that for about every ride we've been on." Edward said smirking. "They were all pretty awesome, don't you think?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Of course! Today has been fun but I would like to suggest that we go on pteranodon flyers." He said with excitement.

I laughed, "ok, let's go!" I said, walking to pteranodon flyers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We went to The Burger Digs for lunch since it was already 4:37. We were seated at the back where 2 tables were joined. "Hi, my name is Bree and I'll be your waitress today, what drinks would you like?" a girl with long brown hair and light green eyes that were a lot lighter then Edwards said.

"Coke for me, anyone else?" I asked looking around. Everyone nodded their heads and I smiled. "6 cokes please." I told her and she nodded, scribbling on a pad. She walked away and we looked at the menu.

We got our drinks and were ready to order. "I would like the chicken tender platter." I told her handing her my menu. "The double cheeseburger platter for me." Emmett boomed, handing his menu to Bree. "The garden Burger with cheese for me please." Rose said handing the waitress her menu as well.

"Grilled chicken sandwich platter for me." Edward said.

"Me too." Jasper said.

"The cheeseburger platter for me, thanks." Alice said, handing her the menu as well. "OK, I'll be back with those in just a moment." She said smiling.

We talked and laughed as if we've known each other forever.

"You know what I would give up? Waking Bella up in the morning." Alice said dramatically. "Whatever. You know you could just leave me sleep." I told her with a smile.

"What is so bad about waking her up?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well my good man, I was called the worst best friend ever for ruining her good sleep." Alice said bowing her head.

"And she threatened my poor hair dryer because I was laughing at her mumbling. She said, and I quote: 'Ugh, always ruining my wonderful dreams with your annoying ways. Get up Bella, we're exploring Florida. Well what if Florida doesn't want you to explore it, huh? Huh?!" she said laughing and using her best 'bella voice'. They laughed and I huffed.

"Well if your done talking about my morning side I would like to eat now so I can go on more rides if you don't mind." I said as Bree came to the table with our food.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Since we just finished lunch let's High in the sky Seuss trolly train ride." Jasper said.

We agreed and looked at the sight beneath us. After the ride and we were sure our food settled in it was Jasper who suggested the next ride since Emmett said his ride would probably make us puke.

"Let's go on Flight Of the Hippogriff." Jasper said with excitement. We agreed and followed him to the ride.

"That was awesome!" I said as we got on the ride for the second time today.

"To Storm Force Acceleration!" Emmett boomed after we finished Flight of the Hippogriff for the third time. We agreed since he hasn't suggested any other ride.

We saw it and laughed, of course Emmett would pick this ride. It was me, Emmett, and Alice in a cart while Edward, Rose, and Jasper rode in another.

Emmett wouldn't let anyone else control the speed but him so we were going way to fast for my liking.

"Slow down! Oh my gosh, I'm going to be sick." I said, covering my mouth.

I closed my eyes and took slow, deep breaths. The ride finally ended and I all but ran out the cart. I took deep breaths and smiled. "Ok, I'm Fine." I said to myself. Emmett laughed and said 'I told you so.'

"We have to go on Harry potter and the Forbidden Journey before they close!" Alice squealed. We agreed because it was almost 7.

We went on more rides and before we knew it, it was 10. We left and went into the parking lot and stood next to the Jeep and Mercedes. "Let's go to our house." I suggested. They nodded and we started making plans.

"I can ride with the boys to give them directions." I said. They agreed and I sat in the front with Emmett.

"I have one question..." I told them, drawing out my question. They looked at me expectantly but I just looked out the window and gave Emmett directions.

"What question?" Jasper asked. I smiled and pulled out my ipod.

The music started playing and Emmett gave me a knowing smile while Jasper and Edward looked confused.

On the right part I started yelling the lyrics. "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?!" Me and Emmett yelled dancing crazily to the music. Edward and Jasper had amused but confused expressions, but soon we were all dancing to the song as I gave Emmett directions.

We listened to a few more crazy songs and laughed at each others dancing. We soon arrived at my house and everyone hopped out of the Jeep.

We went into the house and was surprise to see the furniture in the living room was moved to the side, and a beer bottle was on the floor.

Oh lord, we were playing truth or dare.

**I wasn't really feeling Bella Vultori anymore so I decided to started on this story and I love it so far. Hope you do too! Anyway, I'll let you get back to the awesome story ;-).**

***TwibellaTionna5***


End file.
